Wind
by Tori Stone
Summary: The wind paused, waiting for them to speak so that it could rush forward, seizing their words and tossing them aside, never to be heard by the listener. But they did not speak. Words were useless to them, really. DxS one-shot


I'm re-posting this because I love it that much. Haha. Deal with it! :P

Told y'all, back to my normal self (:

Thanks for all the concern y'all have been showing me. I'll go into details in the next chapter of Darkness, so if you're looking for the full story, look for it there. If you're reading this and you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check out the A/N of Chapter Three of my story entitled Darkness. :D

'Tis all for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't sleep ):<strong>

**I was sitting at a park earlier tonight, trying to get inspired to write, when I noticed how beautiful the wind is.**

**And I've been dying to try my hand at a dialogue-free piece since I beasted at an assignment similar to that my junior year of high school.**

**And it's 152049827034786203498572345 degrees outside, I'm craving a little winter.**

**So I tried it.**

**It may suck.**

**I like it, though (:**

**Well...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wind<strong>

**July 30, 2011**

**(Re-Posted November 9, 2011)**

* * *

><p>A strong breeze tumbled through the streets of Amity Park, searching for a victim. Unfortunately, it found the streets of the city completely abandoned by any human inhabitants, as it was the bitter end of December, nearly midnight at that. It blew up stray papers and stirred the dust gathered in otherwise undistrubed corners aimlessly. It slipped into partially opened doorways, just to be driven right back out again by the radiating heat of the building. It gently carried small snowflakes down to Earth before sending them violently hurtling into innocent blades of grass, which bent heavily in response to their sudden burden. The frigid air wrestled with the branches of the trees, swirling angrily through the leaves in an attempt to rip them away from the safety that was the bark. It rolled up a particularly tall hill in search of a new victim to assault, before briefly coming to a stop.<p>

A girl most stunning was standing at the top of the hill, her arms outstretched. Her pale face was turned heavenward, her thin eyelids lightly closed over her eyes. A smile turned her pink lips upward, her flushed cheeks dimpling. She was breathing deeply, slowly, savoring the taste of the snow settling in her raven-black locks of hair.

The wind approached her slowly, investigating the child. She could not have been more than seventeen years old, and yet, she appeared to be utterly alone. It slipped long, slender fingers into her chin-length hair and lightly brushed the back of her neck, pausing when she shivered. It shifted the dark jacket she wore, insisting on slipping into the pockets situated above each hip to search for any treasure the girl may have hidden there. It blew around her legs, which were protected from the onslaught of freezing assaults by thick black skiing pants, slipping easily through the space between her knees and wondering why someone so beautiful was out on a night like tonight. It danced across her face, molding itself to the contors of her mouth as she slid her tongue between her lips, trying to catch a snowflake. Her eyelids fluttered open when a freezing white flake landed cautiously on the pink surface, melting almost immediately upon feeling the warmth.

A quiet sigh escaped her. She blinked, looking fairly surprised at the noise that had escaped her throat; it was quite unlike her to make noise when she was alone. All of her thinking was done internally; the girl rarely spoke aloud to herself. She smiled, though; after all, she _rarely_ took time to induldge in her mushy romantic side, as she was doing on this December evening. And it seemed that the times she actually _did _indulge were becoming less and less frequent as she grew older and took on more responsibilities.

For once the town was peaceful; the only attacks being made at that hour were made by the wind. No pale, sickly ghost stalked the streets that night. It was perfect, really. The wind blew her hair around her face playfully, challanging her to try to beat the shiny black locks away. But she took no notice.

Her violet eyes were scanning the sky, reflecting the twinkling stars. She appeared to be searching for someone. A slight crease appeared between her eyebrows as she searched, which the wind immediately set off to uncrease. It hammered away at that crease, leaving the skin on the rest of her face pink and raw. She paid no notice, much to the wind's dismay. Her dilligent gaze into the galaxy was not one that could be broken so easily.

In a desperate attempt to reclaim her attention, the wind blew fallen leaves up off the grassy ground and swirled them in front of her face, forcing them into a bizarre spinning dance in which they chased each other around spiralling circles. The girl appeared to notice for a moment; she blinked and glanced at them, a small look of wonder forming in the back of her eyes, but she was quickly reclaimed by the search she had started previously. Frustrated, the wind began nipping at her face, taking care to force her hair up and over her head, concealing her gaze. It tore at her clothes, making them cling to her body in an attempt to not be ripped away. She closed her eyes and shivered, goosebumps racing down her skin. But she was determined. Gloved hands ventured from their respective pockets to pull her short hair away from her face, and with one aggrivated glance thrown in the direction of the wind, she returned her gaze to the skies above.

Finally, whatever she was searching for appeared. The crease in her brow vanished as her face fell into that previous contented expression. The wind slowed and twirled the grass around her ankles, searching for whatever it was that this determined girl had spotted.

A boy had appeared. He was riding the wind effortlessly, gliding as smoothly and silently as a summer breeze. His white hair swirled around his face, giving his green eyes an odd glowing appearence. His eyes widened for a moment when they rested on the girl, but a look of recognition lit the green orbs.

His gaze was full of concern when he landed before the girl; concern that she would be exhausted, or freezing, or both. They did not speak. It was not necessary. They could communicate wordlessly, almost as easily as thinking internally to oneself. They merely stood and gazed at each other in silent conversation, ignoring the way the wind gusted up between them in an attempt to drive them apart. After all, that's what wind does: it seperates. It pulls leaves from branches, it pushes objects into a tumble if given enough strength, it rips entire buildings out of the ground when motivated. It was wind's natural state.

But it seemed that the wind could not drive those two apart. The wind paused, waiting for them to speak so that it could rush forward, seizing their words and tossing them aside, never to be heard by the listener. But they did not speak. Words were useless to them, really.

The girl moved forward, squinting slightly when the wind made a brave, albeit fruitless, attempt to push her back. She glanced up at the boy, who was watching her through half-lidded eyes in affectionate silence. They melted together instantly, their arms snaking around the other's body, fitting together in a way more perfect than puzzle pieces. Because not all puzzle pieces are perfect. Some have chipped edges, or have been broken, or appear to fit perfectly, when in reality they were forced together by an authority higher than their own. No, it was destiny. They were soulmates.

And then, the wind was swirling around them, pressing against their limbs, urging them to move closer. Quite out of the usual nature of wind, admittidly; but even nature bows down to those in the arms of true love. And so the wind aided the boy when he gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind the girl's ear, and steadied the girl's shaking hand as she raised it to touch his face. When their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss, it brought a flurry of snow dancing across their faces, cooling their suddenly burning skin.

The wind blew beneath the boy as he carried his girl home. It softly petted the girl's hair out of her face, allowing her to gaze dreamily at the boy who held her possessively in his arms. It pushed the dark curtains protecting the girl's room back as the boy drifted through the open window. It aided the boy rather clumsily in tucking the blankets on the girl's bed around her shivering form. It urged him forward as he planted a soft kiss on her brow, her eyelids fluttering shut.

And, when he stood by the window, his head turned toward the girl he loved more than life itself, it carried his three small words to her, allowing them to lightly skim across her face and turn her lips upward in a small smile as she drifted to sleep:

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>The end (:<strong>

**Ugh. I feel better now.**

**Glad I got that out of my system!**

**I think I can finally get to sleep.**

**Well.**

**There's a little blue button down there.**

**It's a lot of fun to click on that button.**

**You should try it.**

**Oh, and if you happen to, I don't know, find a box to type a review in...**

**You might as well type one. Since, you know. It's there and everything.**

**:D**


End file.
